


seekers

by sabaix



Series: renegades [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, bigbangonice2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaix/pseuds/sabaix
Summary: Yuuri didn't care much for Thedas after the death of his mentor and lover, so he decided to visit Tevinter in his memory, but he somehow found himself in the middle of saving the world on his way there.





	1. The Wrath of Heaven.

The smoke reminded him of home for some brief moments, but as soon as it started to choke him, the warm memory of his father frying something over a fire disappeared and Yuuri found it hard to recall his father’s name.

The stone under his feet was treacherous, but it was still cut as if to provide steps for those who wished to ascend. Yet Yuuri had to ask himself: “Who could have such ridiculous wishes?” At the top of the makeshift staircase, a bright figure broke through the green smoke. He briefly remembered his mother reminding him that walking towards a light might not be the wisest of choices; especially if he was chased. A light could spell trouble the same way darkness could. His feet kept moving nonetheless, because there was no other way but up. He hoped his mother would forgive him. He could hear the huge spiders behind him, crawling and crackling closer. He could feel the foul creatures walking all over him, with no care in the world.

The bright figure reached for him, so he did the same.

*-*

_“Enchanter,_

_You should know about the misplaced books in the Summoning section of the library. I will enumerate them now so you can easily find them and rearrange them:_

**_B_ ** _allad of the Murderer's Gold_

**_A_ ** _Compendium of Orlesian Theater, Volume I: Introduction by Magister Pellinar_

**_S_ ** _pirits of the Spire by Senior Enchanter Francois_

_A New Perspective on the **E** xalted March, a pamphlet by an anonymous author, published by the University of Orlais in 9:12 Dragon_

_The Tale of **M** ythal's Touch, as told by Gisharel, Keeper of the Ralaferin clan of the Dalish elves_

_The **E** mperors of Orlais, by Brother Harlon Ascari_

_A History **N** ot of Heroes: Readings in the Ugly Heart of Change, collected by Philliam, a Bard!_

_In Pursuit of Knowledge: **T** he Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi_

_Yuuri.”_

– a discarded letter found on the desk of Inquisitor Katsuki, where certain letters are marked, in 9:40 Dragon

*-*

His left fingers went through the light, shattering the figure and making him fall through a hole in the ground he didn’t see before. He heard his name in the distance, whispered and screamed; and finally, he felt the ground under his feet again.

Yuuri could see some figures in the distance, probably soldiers running towards him. But his mind felt tired so he just collapsed in the dirt, unable to keep awake long enough for the first scout to reach him.

After that, he fell out of and back into consciousness, for what felt like an eternity. When he finally woke up, he was in a cell of sorts. His hands were bound at the wrists and his head was hurting. He had swords pointed at his face. Somehow, the situation escaladed from bad to worst. He tried the rope, but the soldiers reacted immediately. The door opened shortly after.

A tall man dressed in an armour he found familiar walked down the few stairs. His memory was still hazy, concepts and organizations and feelings all bleeding into each other. On the man’s chest, a carved eye surrounded by the rays of a sun identified the man as a part of the Seekers of Truth, if he recalled correctly. But what was that organisation doing there? And what did they want with Yuuri? He couldn’t remember much of what happened, but he was certain he didn’t commit any crime against the Chantry or the Templars. The man circled Yuuri. Next to the door, another person clothed in black remained silent and unmoving. To Yuuri’s tired eyes, it looked like a man, one of those types who could appear and disappear at will, no magic involved.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” The Seeker said, starting to walk towards Yuuri. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead.” He continued. His voice was trembling just a little, around consonants and at the end of sentences. He attempted to display composure, but he was clearly affected by what happened. “Except for you.” He finished calmly.

“I didn’t run from the Cir—“ A chill went down his spine. His mind caught up with him. “What do you mean everyone is dead?” His rehearsed response died in his throat and was replaced by dread and nothing else.

He was not even certain who everyone was, and yet this man was accusing him of killing them. Was he referring to the entire Conclave? How could such a thing be? And the Divine? Was she also dead? Was the Divine the figure he saw in his dream? How could that be? The Fade rarely bothered him anymore with such weak illusions. And if a demon was trying to tempt him, why chose an image of the Divine? Why not show him Viktor? Or his parents? Those were things he missed way more.

The man’s mask broke and he grabbed Yuuri’s shackles, raising his hands between them and forcing Yuuri to push himself up on his knees. “Explain this!” Yuuri’s left hand flared green. He shuddered. The man’s hands were covered in shining metal and rough leather. His eyes were reflecting the green light, making them seem more passionate than before. The Seeker reminded Yuuri of his Cumberland and its sparkling sea, his lost hometown and its beautiful ports.

“I can’t…” Yuuri offered, unable to say anything remotely helpful. What could he say? He couldn’t even explain it to himself.

“What do you mean, you can’t?”

The weird mark on Yuuri’s palm hardly provided any light, but it was enough to allow him to see the soldier’s face. He instantly reminded Yuuri of all the Templar who stood guard in the Circle. The man had his blonde hair cut short. He seemed more prone to screaming orders and getting angry over incapable underlings than whatever he was doing there. Interrogation?

“You’re lying!”

*-*

 _“I took care of the issue in the library. My deepest apologies. Please come to my quarters at your earliest convenience. – V.”_ – message found in one of Inquisitor Katsuki’s books, Dragon 4:39

*-*

He hissed, through his gritted teeth. The man moved as if to strike Yuuri, but a second voice appeared in the cold place.

“We need him, Yuri.”

Simple, almost an order, although whoever spoke was probably an equal of the Seeker. The other figure descended the stairs. The tension dissipated a small bit, leaving Yuuri enough space to properly think. The two men started whispering between themselves.

What the soldier said finally sunk in.

‘The Conclave was destroyed.’ seemed like such an impossible. Was that just a lie to force a sentimental response out of Yuuri? Why would they lie, though? Why would they try to frame him? His family’s enemies were small noble families with no way to orchestrate such a charade. The soldier seemed unimpressed with his first attempt to appeal to his sensibility, so he tried another strategy. He needed to remain alive until he found out what happened. Or stay alive long enough to be able to run away.

“So what happens now?” He asked softly, keeping an air of submission, but letting his voice sound serious.

The men turned to him and regarded him for some moments then the new comer approached Yuuri. He looked very young, no older than a teenager. His hair was cut short and only some strands of black fell on his forehead from under his hood. He didn’t seem accustomed to smiling.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?”

He asked, calm and neutral. He seemed like a man who dealt with secrets.

“I remember running. Things were chasing me. Huge spiders? Terrors? I’m not sure, then a figure, a woman? I think.”

“A woman?”

The man asked, but no emotion decorated his fine features. Yuuri decided he must have been the son of a lord before everything.

“She reached out to me, but then…I woke up here.”

The soldier came forward again.

“Go to the forward camp, Otabek. I will take him to the rift.”

The other seemed to hesitate for a second, but nodded and stepped outside. The soldier came back to him and forced him on his feet.

“Maybe seeing the consequences of your actions would make you remember.”

Ignoring Yuuri’s demands of what happened, the Seeker helped him outside of the cell, then through the Chantry. Finally, the double wooden doors of the church opened in front of them, and Yuuri saw glimpses of Haven.

It was cloudy that day, but all the clouds were pushed away by a surge of green energy. Much like the sign on Yuuri’s hand, it seemed alive and malevolent. Its base was lost somewhere on the mountain’s peak. Being so close to it, it looked terrifying. No single person should have that much power to create such a…

“What is it?”

Yuuri asked, but the soldier just pulled him by the shackles like a dog and forced him to descend the stairs. People in the yard stopped everything just to look at Yuuri with hate in their eyes.

“We call it The Breach.” The man finally said when they were almost at the exit of Haven. It seemed fitting. The thing did look like it broke the sky in half. “It’s a massive rift into the Fade that grows larger with each passing hour.” The man shot Yuuri a glare. “The Fade, or the world of demons.” He continued, but Yuuri knew exactly what he was talking about. “It’s not the only rift, just the largest. All of them were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows shot up. No explosion could be responsible for such an event. Even a magical one, no mage… Viktor had enough power, but Viktor was dead. Probably the Magisters of Tevinter could also… But why would they be present at a conclave organized by Divine Lilia? Why would they do so farther South anyway? Yuuri said nothing else and just nodded.

“Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.”

Yuuri stopped believing in fate when he was still a teenager. Instead of fate, he started believing in the irony of life and how the Universe just loved playing with the lives of everyone for no reason. But the soldier didn’t know how ironic Yuuri’s life was, so he was surprised when the green mark on Yuuri’s hand flared together with the Breach’s growing. He cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. Electricity paralysed him from inside out. It was exactly like those times all those years ago when Viktor tried to teach him spells from the Storm School of Magic. They all hurt him, burnt his heart and skin with the speed of lightning. That was the first time he heard Viktor cite a line from Andraste’s teachings: ‘Magic exists to serve man, Yuuri.’ He said in his calm, beautiful voice. ‘and never to rule over him.’ The moment haunted Yuuri even in the present. It came and went, like a flash of light.

“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you.” The soldier took his arm and seemed concerned with Yuuri’s wellbeing for the first time. “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

“You still think I did this? To myself?”

This man was probably as involved in whatever was happening there as Yuuri. He looked at him, but then turned to the Breach with a solemn expression. Maybe he lost someone in the explosion?

“Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.”

“And if I’m not responsible?”

The soldier considered it for a moment, then answered, in something that to Yuuri looked like the most friendly expression the man could muster. “Someone is, and you are our only suspect.”

“I understand.” Yuuri whispers. He was surprised when the man prompted him to continue. “If I can help, I will.” Somehow, that earned Yuuri a bewildered look from the man, but nothing more.

The soldier helped Yuuri back on his feet. “You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.” Taking his arm, the man escorted Yuuri through the town, through the sea of scowling villagers.

“They have decided your guilt.” Yuuri wanted to scream at them that he was innocent. “They need it. They want blood.” Two soldiers, dressed in green robes and brown, dirty armours opened the gate at the edge of Haven. They shot Yuuri a glare, but remained silent otherwise. The Seeker was probably their superior. “The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Lilia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers.” The men close the doors behind them. “It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars.” The soldier looked him in the eyes while he pulled out a dagger. “She brought their leaders together. Now, they are all dead.”

An uncertain silence fell between them. “There will be a trial.” He said finally and cut the ropes. “I can promise no more.”

Yuuri found himself tense up. A trial wasn’t the best, but it was his only chance. If it broke down into a fight, he had a clear disadvantage. He had no staff to channel his power and he was still a prisoner. Maybe he could try to run? But the closest town was… way too far. And the man didn’t look like he would allow Yuuri to step off the path he made for him.

“Come. It is not far.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Your mark had to be tested on something smaller than the Breach.”

The way they took was not kind at all. Snow covered the path almost completely and treacherous ice was hidden underneath. They reached a bridge while he listened to the soldier’s summary of what happened. Apparently, he was a Nevarran just like Yuuri, part of the royal Plisetsky family. Before the explosion, he held the position of the Right Hand of the Divine. After the explosion, he was only a confused Seeker who lost his way. So the person Yuuri suspected he lost was the Divine herself. He knew how hard was to lose a mentor, and maybe, a friend too.

Yuuri listened to him in silence, only looking briefly at their surroundings. The idea of running seemed less and less appealing. On a bridge they crossed, he counted around thirty corpses and about a dozen or so hurt people. They went up a small hill while Yuri was telling him about the mage rebellion. The chaos that engulfed seemed so far away in that snowy village, on that snowy mountain. And yet, the Breach brought it closer. Yuuri quickly told him how he was released to the Cumberland Circle of Magi after his mentor in the Ferelden one died, how he ran away (which earned Yuuri a very mean look) and how he came to Haven just because he has to pass through the mountains to get to Orlais. The Seeker didn’t ask what business he had in Orlais, and Yuuri would have liked to not lie to him. The Right Hand of the Divine or not, royalty or not, he still looked like a boy in Yuuri’s eyes.

At the top of the hill, the mark flared again, making Yuuri lose his footing and fall to his knees in the snow. The Seeker helped him up again. The knowledge that he shared a nation with Yuuri seemed to soften him a small bit.

“The pulses are coming faster now.” Yuuri leaned on him for a moment. His left hand was burning up. “The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.”

“How did I survive the blast?”

The Seeker didn’t answer immediately, but just looked at Yuuri, then in the distance. “They said you… stepped out of a rift then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you.” He started walking again. “Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.”

He didn’t say anything else, but he kept going. Yuuri followed.

On their second bridge, something too big to be described hit it. It made it collapse under them, but Yuri rolled through the debris and took out his sword. Another rock hit the frozen lake and a Shade formed from a pool of green light.

“Stay behind me!”

Yuri attacked it, but another Shade formed, closer to Yuuri. He looked around desperately. He needed something to channel his power, but maybe he could confuse it with a small spell… Yuuri noticed a staff fallen between some rocks. He reached for it. It was made from simple wood and there was absolutely nothing special about it, but it was enough for the moment. He moved it to his right hand and took his fighting stance, with his upper body slightly leaned forward, his legs spread wide on the ice and staff pointed towards the shade. His mind was still cloudy, so he could recall only an easy spell he practiced alongside Viktor. It was nothing complicated and it needed only a small amount of concentration. He rotated the staff between his fingers, then slammed it into the ground. He whispered the command for _Winter’s Grasp_ and watched the Shade freeze in place. The demon didn’t even notice what happening to it before it was too late. Yuri destroyed the first one, then saw the frozen one and promptly hit it with his long sword. Frozen pieces of demon fell to the ground.

The Seeker turned to Yuuri and pointed his sword at him, a scowl on his face.

“Drop your weapon.” He said frowning. “ _Now_.”

Yuuri raised the staff and calmly regarded the man.

“Do you really think I need a staff to be dangerous?”

“Is that supposed to reassure me?” His sword didn’t move and he seemed even more ready to use the weapon to hurt Yuuri.

“I haven’t used my magic on you yet.”

Yuri considered it then lowered the sword. “You are right.” He said through his teeth. Yuuri decided the Seeker was definitely very young. “You don’t need a staff, but you should have one.” He stopped and put the sword back in its sheath. “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless.”

He turned and looked into his pouch, reached inside and gave Yuuri two small vials of potion. Yuuri knew exactly what those were.  

“Where are your soldiers?”

“At the forward camp or fighting. We are on our own.”

They started running again, through the soft snow and the woods.

At the top of the hill, a small camp was set up. Beside two walls which were facing the valley, most of the others were leaning down or were ready to fall. It wasn’t the most encouraging sight Yuuri wanted to see. Above them all, a green rift was looking down. In the camp, a small group of people were fighting off more shades and a corpse archer. Yuri quickly jumped into action, losing no moment to think or give orders. He put his shield in front of him, then ran into the archer without a care in the world. Yuuri followed him, but chose to keep more distance between himself and the enemies. Next to him, two men were also attacking the demons. On Yuuri’s left was a tall man, blonde and with a stubble. He was using a crossbow and looked like he didn’t have this much fun in years. Yuuri knew there were people in Fereldan who enjoyed this kind of thing. He wasn’t one of them. On his right, a smaller, dark haired man was focused on his shields and spells. A mage just like Yuuri, he seemed an adept of the Spirit School of Magic. Before he knew it, the enemies were dead and the green rift remained.

“Quick.” The mage said and took Yuuri’s wrist like it was nothing. ”Before more come.“ He raised Yuuri’s hand and pointed it to the rift. A blast of energy flew from his hand and slowly, the rift closed.

“What did you do?”

The mage shrugged, unimpressed. “Nothing. The credit is yours.”

“You mean the mark.”

“Whatever magic caused the explosion and opened the Breach in the sky is also in that mark.” He casually pointed towards Yuuri. “I had a theory that the mark might be able to close rifts that opened because of the Breach.” He tried a polite smile, but Yuuri felt a shudder down his spine. “It seems that I was correct.”

He seemed very proud of himself, so Yuuri just nodded.

“So it could close the Breach itself.”

The man shrugged. “Possibly.”

The blonde laughed: “And here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.”

He approached Yuuri like they were old friends. “Christophe Giacometti. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

He winked at Yuri, but the soldier just frowned at him, probably trying to appear somehow taller than he was. Seeing Christophe, Yuuri realised Yuri wasn’t as tall as he thought. The armour and shield made him look intimidating.

“Are you with the Chantry, or…?” He left it incomplete, unsure on what to ask. Who were these people? They had no identifying qualities on their clothes.

The mage chuckled in the same way Yuuri’s mentors did when he asked something obvious. “Was that a serious question?” He asked softly, like Yuuri was the child and he a parent.

“Technically,” Christophe interjected. “I’m a prisoner, just like you.”

Yuri scoffed. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine.”

“Clearly that is no longer necessary?”

Oh, the rogue seemed to enjoy aggravating Yuri. “So, I closed the rift.” Yuuri tried. “What now?”

“We go to meet Otabek.”

“What a marvellous idea!”

“Christophe, your help is appreciated, but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore.”

Yuri remained impassable, but gave the rogue an amazingly mean look. While this was going on, the mage turned to Yuuri. He half-bowed.

“My name is Seung-gil, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.”

“He means,” Christophe interjected again, probably done with teasing Yuri. ”’I’ve kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’”

“You know about the mark?”

“Like you,” It was Yuuri’s turn to be the target of Yuri’s nasty glare. “Seung-gil is an apostate.”

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Yuri. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin.”

Yuuri would love to argue about his supposed extended knowledge, but he kept quiet.

“And what would you do once this is all over?”

A mysterious smile bloomed on the man’s face. “One hopes that those in power will remember who helped and who did not.” He seemed to know more than he let on.

“Yuri, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen.” He gave Yuuri a brief look. “Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

Yuuri had some ideas.

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.”

They continued in that formation.


	2. And Find Silence.

During their short journey to the forward camp, Yuuri discovered Christophe enjoyed talking a lot. He got used to Yuri’s silent explanations (if the man even considered the question important enough to even answer him) so when Christophe started talking, he was at a loss of words.

“So, I take it you’re from the Free Marches?”

“Oh?”

“Accent.” Yuuri never thought he had an accent. He thought he lost it during his years in the Circle, but for this man to even confuse it with his neighbours was amusing at best and offending at worst. “I’m from Kirkwall,” He continued. “but you’re from…hm, further east, maybe?”

“Very perceptive.” He smiled back at the man, but didn’t give him any more. Whathe said wasn’t a hint anyway. “That’s quite the ear you have.”

“I’m all kinds of impressive.” He said proudly.

While the Seeker snorted, Yuuri turned to Christophe once more: “You’re wrong, though. I’m not from the Free Marches.”

The look of utter disbelief on Christophe’s face made even the young soldier giggle.

“Impossible! You are taking the piss with me! Ansburg?” Yuuri chuckled. “Ostwick?” Yuuri laughed harder. “This is going to bother me so much.”

The young Seeker seemed to be the most amused by their exchange.

“If you ask nicely, I will tell you later.”

Before Christophe could say anything else, the mark on Yuuri’s left hand flared, as if to remind them of their mission.

“Hold on.” Yuri approached him. “We haven’t much further.”

They continued up some wide stone stairs that looked vaguely familiar.

“So…” Christophe started and Yuuri could already hear a small groan from Yuri’s direction. “ _are_ you innocent?

“I don’t remember what happened.”

“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story.”

“That’s what _you_ would have done.” The Seeker said.

“It’s more believable and less prone to result in premature execution.”

Yuuri had to wonder how many such executions Christophe avoided.

*-*

_“Chère Maman,_

_Have no fear, for I am safe and healthy._

_I shall begin this by apologising. I am aware I left without a word, yet I had some important matters to attend to. You are well aware of the Circle’s restrictions and how insistent they are. I could not deny their letters anymore. I had to go._

_I am sending this from Starkhaven. I met here with an old friend and I will continue my journey South in his company. My destination is Denerim then may Andraste guide us. My friend suggests we shall go west, farther into Fereldan. I shall write to you again when we decide. He briefly mentioned Haven._

_I am sending my deepest regrets and most sincere feelings with this letter._

_With love,_

_Yuuri of House Katsuki.”_

*-*

At the top of the hill, in front of some gates to what Yuuri assumed was the camp, another rift was floating above some dead soldiers and two Wraiths. They quickly fought the translucent remains and pressed on.

“Hurry! Use the mark!”

And even is Seung-gil told him to hurry, Yuuri was still unsure of how everything or anything worked. The mark flared on his lowered hand, demanding something from Yuuri. Something he wasn’t sure if he could give it. He slowly raised his hand, feeling the normal twinkle of magic, accompanied by a new twinkle which wasn’t there before. Like lightening, a jet of green energy shot from his palm and they all watched how the rift slowly closed down and disappeared, taking with it the remains of the wraiths.

“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Yuri’s voice pulled him back to reality.

The soldiers shouted a reply and they all went inside. The way to Otabek was full of suffering people: dead soldiers, a wagon which had wrapped corpses inside, a supply cache full of red vials, a small fire surrounded by a priestess and a crying soldier and various crates and barrels. It looked like the aftermath of a war.

Yuuri heard Otabek’s calm voice first:

“We must prepare the soldiers.”

He was talking with a nasty-looking man, dressed in red and with the Chantry symbol on his chest.

“We will do no such thing.”

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” Otabek retorted.

“You have already caused enough trouble without retorting to this exercise in futility.”

“ _I_ have caused trouble?”

“You, Yuri, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You’re not in command here!”

The man seemed ready to say something else, but saw their little party approaching.

“You made it.” Otabek gave them a look. “Chancellor Roderick, this is—“

“I know who he is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.”

“’Order me’? You are a glorified clerk.” Yuri gave him a once over, and even if he was clearly shorter, the soldier looked intimidating.

“And you are a thug,” The chancellor retorted. “but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the Most Holy,” Otabek interrupted, in his calm and neutral voice. “Chancellor, as you well know.”

“Lilia is dead! We must elect her replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter.”

They gave each other nasty looks, all of them considering they were supposed to lead, but none of them ready or willing to do it. Yuuri knew he would regret his decision to speak up the second the first words left his lips. Viktor did tell him several time that he had no finesse when speaking on political matters.

“Isn’t closing the Breach the more pressing issue?”

The Chancellor turned to him, fuming and looking like he would explode at any moment. Yuuri didn’t want to be collateral damage.

“ _You_ brought this on us in the first place.”

The second he heard that, Yuuri decided a discussion with the Chancellor was useless, so he turned to Yuri and Otabek, the only ones who seemed to have some sort of an idea of what they were supposed to do. They quietly built up a simple plan about the best way to get to the Temple. They decided to meet with Otabek again at the ruins. A Commander who looked familiar was introduced to Yuuri, but they quickly left before he could even remember where he saw the same determination. In the end, they chose to take the mountain path and slowly advanced down a winding pathway to the ruins of the temple.

“You’re here!” Otabek said from behind them. The man was still mostly covered, but now followed by similarly dressed men. “Thank the Maker.” He seemed happy to see Yuri above everything else. Yuuri noticed how he approached the young Seeker first, looked him over, and then turned to them.

“This is your chance to end this. Ready?”

Yuuri looked up. That rift was bigger than anything else he saw until then and it was terrifying. It was also higher than the two he encountered until then. He tried to ask Yuri how he was supposed to get close, but Seung-gil interjected:

“This rift is the first and is the key.” He gave Yuuri a short nod before descending down the stairs. “Seal it, and perhaps it will seal the Breach.”

They all followed the mage down the stairs. Walking behind him, he could see the sharp tip of some Elven ears. He didn’t notice the first time he looked at his face, nor did he see it in his built, but Seung-gil was of Elvish descent. He had his hair braided behind his head and it mostly had his ears. He probably had a reason for hiding his origins, one that Yuuri couldn’t wonder about in that moment.

The rift had created a hole into the ground, so they had to jump from the last available stair. Columns and burned corpses were everywhere. The rift looked like a chandelier in the middle of all that, and the temple was a ruined ballroom. Huge red crystals were growing from the ground and along the walls. Yuuri remembered them from books and from a short visit to Orzammar.

“This stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Christophe said quietly, to which Yuri just agreed. “But what it’s _doing_ here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it, and…”

“It’s evil.” The rogue turned to Yuuri, as if he was the only one without the knowledge who needed to be warned. “Whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Christipher didn’t know there was another man before him, also on his left, saying the same words.

They continued in silence. The rift seems farther and farther away.

“Keep the sacrifice still!” A voice suddenly screamed.

Yuuri jumped and held his staff closer to his body.

“Someone help me!”

“That is…” Yuri started, a note of desperation in his voice. “That is Divine Lilia’s voice!”

They continue walking, Yuuri’s heart heavier than ever. He had the feeling he lived through the same events before and this was just a reply to remind him of what happened. Yuuri’s repeated questions about the events at the Temple was flying around in his mind together with the unclear memories.

“Someone help me!”

The female voice called again, and before Yuuri could react, he heard himself ask:

“What’s going on here?”

Yuri turned to him and looked like he was about to use his sword to hit him.

“That was your voice.” An accusation. “Most Holy called out to you.”

An impossible scene played in front of them, with the main actors being the voices of Divine Lilia, Yuuri himself and an unknown character. What was happening? A flash of white light blinded all of them, and Yuuri saw the thin woman again, now just a ghostly appearance. She was trapped by a strange red energy, which reminded Yuuri of the way Red Lyrium was portrayed in his books. He hands were bound to the sides and another figure was in front of her.

They saw Yuuri, phantom-Yuuri enter the room.

“What’s going on here?” He heard himself ask.

Divine Lilia turned to him and shouted: “Run while you can! Warn them!”

The other character also took notice of Yuuri and shouted an order to his underlings to kill Yuuri. As soon as the images disappear, the Seeker turned to him, with the same accusatory tone from before:

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…?” He stopped himself, probably still feeling unable to say anything more or even imply she was no longer among them. “Was the vision true?” He tried in a calmer way.

Yuuri shook his head. “I don’t remember!” He saw himself walk and talk, and yet it was like he watched a play. Seung-gil stepped forward in an attempt to calm them all.

“What we saw were echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.”

Yuuri nodded, vaguely remembering his lessons with Viktor.

“Let’s seal the rift.” The Seeker suggested. His voice was tense.

The mark on Yuuri’s left hand flared again and he took a step forward. There he was again, feeling small and out of his depth. The rift was huge and so unlike anything he ever saw. His hand moved mostly by itself and the now familiar green energy shot from his palm. They all watched in silence while he worked. A bigger rift meant more work, so Yuuri used the time to try to control the magic. He was never good at Spirit magic, favouring Inferno or Winter. But the mark on his hand was hissing like Storm and he couldn’t control it. It would have been so much better if Viktor was there, in his place. He could have solved this faster.

Viktor wouldn’t let the darkness claim him as easily as Yuuri did.


	3. In Hushed Whispers.

_"Chère Maman,_

_Have no fear, for I am safe and healthy._

_I pray that this letter finds you well. This time, I will keep it short._

_Do not believe the Chantry.”_

*-*

Yuuri have never been more thankful for furs and a bed in his entire life. And as he looked up at the ceiling, he saw it moving in an indecisive circle, to the left, then to the right and so on. He felt tired and sick. The cabin smelt of animals and winter. Although the latter was one of his favourites, the former just made him even sicker. He pushed himself up and startled a young elven woman. She dropped the box she was carrying and started apologising. He tried a gentle approach.

“Why are you afraid? I’m not going to hurt you.”

She just squealed and bowed. He tried for a smile, but it must have been the worst smile in the world because the woman fell to her knees.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing.” She said and bowed her head. “I am but a humble servant.”

“Please raise, there’s no need for such a thing.” The servants who worked at the Katsuki mansion were employees and nothing else. His mother would never accept such behaviour from them, but it was apparently expected in the South. “Where am I?”

She ignored his plea and answered: “You’re back in Haven, my lord. They say you saved us.” She seemed delighted. “The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

“Then… the danger is over.” He said, softly, mostly to himself. He failed, though.

The woman nodded eagerly: “The Breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say, ser.”

“So you’re saying they’re happy with me?”

“I’m only saying what I hear, ser.” She said, but her head was still down. Yuuri got up from the bed. “I’m sure Ser Yuri will want to know you’ve wakened.” She nodded and quickly got up. “He said ‘at once’!”

“And where is he?”

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor!”

She left quickly afterwards, leaving Yuuri with his thoughts, in some rags he didn’t recognise. He took a moment to look around the small cabin, which he assumed will be his new home for a temporary time. It was small, made out of logs, and the bed and floor were covered in furs. It had a certain cosiness to it, but Yuuri still felt weird there, like the walls themselves demanded something from him.

He looked at his left hand, but there was only a cut on it and a very small, green light. The wound was over his fate line, something he remembered from his very short visit to Minrathous. Viktor took them there in Yuuri’s second summer as an apprentice, when he was barely sixteen. The new rage in the Imperium was palm reading and everyone seemed to be doing it. Viktor told him how idiotic it sounded, but they still did it, while laughing about it. A woman from Antiva, dressed like a pirate read his palm, and told him he was meant for great things. Now those things were destroyed by that strange mark.

He decided the mark was a problem for another day and exited the cabin. He made his way towards the church through masses of people who were whispering about him. Some of them even had enough courage in their veins to call out to him: “Maker be with you.” Yuuri’s family had never trusted the Chantry and the idea of an indifferent Maker seemed weird to them, but he accepted the blessings nonetheless. But from the group of voices, he picked up something that was brought up constantly: “Herald of Andraste”. Those people needed three days to change their minds from wanting him dead to looking up to him as some sort of savior.

He counted a little over one hundred people in the small village. He slowly entered the Chantry and made his way to the big door at the end of the hallway. Inside the church, more people were talking quietly, now behind tall columns and under the protection of darkness. He barely reached the big door when he heard the voice of the Chancellor again:

“Have you gone completely mad? He should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine.”

Yuuri stopped and quietly leaned on the stone wall around the door. No need to interrupt them, surely. He heard Yuri’s voice next:

“I do not believe he is guilty,” he said, calmer than before, than Yuuri ever heard him. Yuuri could almost see him, with his arms crossed on his chest, trying to appear bigger. The young Seeker reminded him of a very moody cat he had when he was five.

“That is not for you to decide.” Yuuri barely stopped his sigh. “Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”

A servant passed by Yuuri, but said nothing. They looked at him suspiciously, but continued on their way.

“My duty,” He heard Yuri’s voice again, cutting through the air like a sword. “is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor.” He stopped, moment when Yuuri decided he heard enough and entered the room after a short knock. “As is yours.”

Two guards were next to the door. They gave Yuuri a quick look, but mostly ignored him. The man from earlier was there and was arguing with Yuri and Otabek. The two men seemed mostly annoyed by him.

“Chain him!” The chancellor turned to Yuuri and pointed at him. “I want him prepared to travel to the capital for trial.” The guards didn’t move. Yuri sighed and told them to disregard the order and leave.

The chancellor stopped at the door, and turned to Yuuri. He expected that. The priest seemed to hate Yuuri with all his being from the first second he saw him. As if to sense their silent argument, Otabek spoke:

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave.” He started. “Someone Most Holy did not expect.” He turned to the Chancellor. “Perhaps they died with the others—“ The hood hid his eyes, but Yuuri could feel the accusation in his voice. “or have allies who yet live.”

“ _I_  am a suspect?”

“You, and many others.” He answered, unfazed.

“But  _not_  the prisoner.”

Yuuri would have loved to point out he was no longer a prisoner. The young seeker chose to say something:

“I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to him for help.”

Yuuri wouldn’t say that was exactly what happened, but he guessed it was better than the accusations of murder. They couldn’t be sure about what happened in those images they saw.

“So his survival, that thing on his hand – all a coincidence?”

“The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour.”

Oh no. Yuuri knew the discussion was moving in that direction, but he was unable to stop it in his position. Not when he went from the son of a noble to a fugitive, and from there to a prisoner. He still had to comment, just to see Yuri’s mood change:

“Five minutes ago, you wanted me dead and now I am your savior.”

The man shot him a quick, but nasty look and answered: “I was wrong.” Even Otabek looked at him with admiration, as if it pained the soldier to admit he was wrong. “Maybe I still am. I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

“Your mark is our only hope to close the Breach.”

“This is not for you to decide!” The priest insisted.

For Yuri, that was the last drop. He turned on his heels and came back with a huge book. It reminded Yuuri of “In Pursuit of Knowledge”, another big document that changed his life. He had a feeling this one would do it too. The soldier dropped the book on the table.

“As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”  He smirked at the priest. “The Divine granted us authority.” He leaned forward and looked like he was about to poke the priest in the chest just to prove his point. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

The Chancellor turned on his heels and left promptly.

Yuuri turned to the two men. The Seeker seemed very proud of himself, although his smile was discreet and addressed to Otabek. The silent man approached Yuuri and signaled him to follow.

“What is the Inquisition, exactly? I don’t remember ever coming across it in my readings.”

“It preceded the Chantry, they were people who banded together to restore order to a world gone mad.” They exited the room and started walking on the hallway. “After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. You’re familiar with them, I suppose.” Yuuri nodded. “But the Templars lost their way.” They stopped in front of a big door. “We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more.”

“What about the Chantry? Aren’t you two part of it?”

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine.” Otabek said and opened the door. “We are on our own.”

“What if I refuse?”

“You can go, if you wish.” Otabek said, but Yuuri turned to the seeker.

“You should know that while some believe you chosen,” He seemed very skeptic “many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us.”

So it was stay and be the martyr or leave and die. Neither option seemed like a good idea for Yuuri.

“Even if I failed once, I will stay and try to help you. The Breach is a threat to us all.”

Otabek nodded and entered the room. It was bigger than the one where they had their confrontation with the Chancellor. It was decorated in the same simplistic ways: a big table in the middle of it, a small bookshelf with religious texts and some chairs. Inside, there were two more people who seemed to have been waiting for them. One of them, a woman dressed very beautifully turned towards them. She was clearly nobility, judging from the way she was holding herself and the discreet smile playing on her lips. To her left, a stoic man in a leather armor decorated with furs. Yuuri knew who he was, but Yuri introduced them anyway:

“You’ve met Commander Crispino, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

Yuuri chuckled when he noticed a small blush on Michele’s cheeks.

“It was only for a moment on the field.” He started, like he was reciting an already known script. “I’m pleased you survived.” He continued and looked to the side.

Everyone in the room shared the same confused look when Yuuri giggled, but shook hands with the commander anyway.

“I already knew Michele from before.” The woman smiled, very interested. “He was a Templar in the Circle of Ferelden.” Yuuri continued. “He was there when the Hero of Ferelden solved the issue with abominations, and then we briefly met again in Kirkwall, when the Champion kind of started a revolution.” Michele sighed deeply. “And here we are again, in the middle of another mess.”

Everyone at the table was staring at Michele, who decided to cover his face and shake his head.

“I swear I am not doing this on purpose.”

Yuuri nodded. The Seeker chose to spare him more teasing and moved to the woman:

“And this is lady Sara Crispino, the commander’s sister, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

She bowed and Yuuri did the same. She seemed impressed by his manners.

“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last.”

He was still in awe of how fast Yuri and Otabek found some people willing to help. He nodded politely. She seemed like a lovely, but terrifying woman, the type who could destroy your life if you used the wrong fork.

“And of course your know brother Otabek.”

“My position here involves…”

“He’s our spymaster.”

Yuri said proudly. Otabek just looked at him annoyed, but said nothing more on the matter. He saluted them all again, then turned to Yuri who seemed to have some kind of plan.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Otabek offered.

“And I disagree.” Michele interjected almost immediately. “The Templars could serve just as well.”

Yuuri tuned them out as soon as he felt an old argument start again. Their debate was as old as time, and Yuuri heard all sides several times. He started considering something else instead. They needed magical power and only one person came to mind when that was discussed, but that person was no longer available.

“Unfortunately,” Sara interrupted, looking as exasperated as Yuuri felt. “neither group will even speak to us yet.” She turned to Yuuri. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition and you, specifically.” She pointed at him with her feather.

“That was quick.”

Even Michele seemed impressed: “Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?”

“Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste’,” That explained the whisper in the camp. “and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.” In the span of a few days, he became a sign of hope for some and everything that’s gone wrong for others.

“So if I wasn’t with the Inquisition…”

Michele rolled his eyes: “Let’s be honest here, they would have censured  us no matter what.”

“But there is something you can do.” Otabek suddenly spoke. He seemed like a man of few words. “Yuri received a letter from an old acquaintance.” The man in question blushed immediately and mumbled something about stupid, old mages. Otabek paid him no mind and procured a letter from the folding of his armor. “He is an…eccentric man, but very knowledgeable about most magical oddities. He claims he knows something.”

Otabek put the letter on the table. Yuuri leaned forward curiously, and as soon as he saw the handwriting, he felt sick. He prompted himself on the table, to stop the room from spinning.

“When did you get this?” He asked even if it was obvious it was very recent.

“Yesterday, probably. Why?” Otabek frowned at him, so Yuuri attempted a smile.

“No reason at all.” The spymaster still looked suspicious, but said nothing more.

“VN? I feel like I know these initials.” Michele looked at the letter too. He turned it upside down like it could make him remember. Yuuri just wanted to scream at him. “Anyway, look for opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re out there. Take Seung-gil, Yuri, and Chris with you. You will need back-up.”

Yuuri nodded. He listened to the rest of the conversations in a trance. He suddenly felt like he desperately needed to sit down.

*-*

“Dear Kitten,

I know you still think I am the next Archdemon to come to Thedas, and believe me when I say that writing this letter brings me no pleasure, but I do believe we should forget our differences for once and cooperate to solve this pressing issue.

You are calling it the Breach, correct? Fear not, my dear kitten, for I have found an explanation for your big hole in the sky. Gather your most trusted men and meet me in Redcliffe at your earliest convenience. I will wait for you in the Chantry. Ironic, isn’t it?

Signed,

V.N.” – invitation from an unknown source to the spymaster of the Inquisition, Brother Altin, in Dragon 4:40

*-*

 _Fate is a curious thing_ , Yuuri thought when he saw a man he thought dead stand in a puddle of demon blood, in the Chantry of Redcliffe. Last time Yuuri saw him, the man was preparing to leave for Val Royeaux to take his title as a Senior Enchanter. Yet there he was, gracefully twisting his staff on his shoulders and slamming it in the ground. The blood on the ground froze instantly and so did the abomination.

Viktor had an affinity for ice.

“Amazing~” His voice was as clear as Yuuri remembered. It echoed in the empty church, hitting all the walls and coming back to stab him.

“One of your friends?”

Yuuri ignored Chris and approached the man. He wasn’t going to give the rogue any satisfaction of knowing about his previous affiliations.  

“Oh?” Viktor turned to them after the dusted himself off. He smiled in his usual, open way. It seemed like no years passed between them. “Alexius’s magic is highly unstable.”

Yuuri half nodded, making another step towards the man. Viktor was alive. He was alive after all the reports said he was dead. He was alive after rumours from Tevinter told the tale of his execution. He was smiling down at Yuuri like he did all those years before.

“Viktor?” He tried, scared that he was seeing an illusion and not the real person.

The man laughed and leaned on his staff as if it was nothing.

“But of course!” He grinned, as beautiful as always. “The one and only.”

“But you…”

“I was, for a while.”

Yuuri froze and Yuri put his hand around the handle of his sword, prepared for the worst. He was no Templar, but he could hold his ground in combat with a mage. A normal one, though. Not an Enchanter. Not Viktor. The mage didn’t seem fazed by the Seeker though and simply turned on his heels to go check the scene of what he did all by himself.

“You did this.”

Yuri remained rigid.

 “That I did.”

“You know something about Alexius?”

“That I do.”

 _What happened to you_ , Yuuri was desperate to ask, yet he couldn’t. Not there, not with all of them listening.

“What exactly?”

“Oh my! Is the Inquisition that thirsty for information?” A provocation. “Couldn’t the kitten’s watchdog find out more?” Yuri made half-a-step forward, clearly annoyed. Yuuri gently touched his shoulder. It wasn’t worth it.

“The Inquisition is very busy, but also desperate for support right now.”

“Herald!”

He threw the Seeker one short look. He knew how to handle Viktor. Or he had known when Viktor was his tutor and he was just an Apprentice.

“Ser Nikiforov, I—“

“Please refrain from using that name with me.”

Viktor always was proud of his family and legacy, but something happened between his departure from the Tower and that moment. What could change his mind in such a radical way? The others remained silent.

Yuuri chuckled, desperate to make some kind of sound that could break that tension. The mage was still grinning at him.

“Viktor then, I apologise.” He bowed slightly. “We need as many helping hands as we can find. Please.” Yuuri looked in his blue eyes, crackling with magic. “If you could…” Yuuri tried to find something that he had and Viktor didn’t. Something that could help him convince the man he is worth the risk.

“The Breach is a thread to us all.” Seung-gil provided. “Mage or otherwise.”

“My, my.” Mistake. “Even to someone like me?”

Yuri made an inquisitive sound, but Viktor didn’t say anything else.

“Alexius is involved with some fine gentlemen.”

Yuuri nodded and invited Viktor to continue.

“Some Tevinter supremacists.”

Viktor kneeled on the ice and looked at dropped amulet. He raised it and studied it in the light.

“They are calling themselves Venatori.”

Viktor discarded the amulet. It dropped on the ground and rolled under a bench nearby.

“Of course, their playing around is not as dangerous about your little hole, so we shall focus on that.” He smiled at the small group. “Join me for dinner at the inn, Herald, and I will think about your Inquisition.”

Yuuri nodded, more excited by the notion of spending time with Viktor than anything else.  The world was on his shoulders, but his mind was once more occupied by the man in front of him.

The Gull and Lantern Tavern was nothing special, big enough to host several dozen patrons and loud enough to hide any important conversation. Viktor entered it and found a table like he was the owner. As soon as Yuuri sat down, Viktor pulled him closer, so he could “hear him better”, but his hand was also on Yuuri’s knee and that meant nothing.

“Come closer, kitten, I’m an old man.”

Yuri scoffed. “Stop calling me that.”

“Can’t be done, kitten. I already told you your eyes remind of my lovely Esperanza.”

Yuuri kept quiet, knowing full well how allergic Viktor was to cat hair. Seung-gil changed the subject as soon as he noticed Chris wanted to argue about cats, and Yuuri will forever be grateful to him for that. He started to drift as soon as he got used to the constant chatter of the tavern and the warm touch on his knee. That scenario reminded him of the easier years he spent with the man beside him, when they were both younger.

The Circle might have been a prison that pretended to be a school, but Viktor has been a beautiful sanctuary.

*-*

“I  ~~hate~~ (love) you,  ~~Viktor Nikiforov~~.” – note found in the Katsuki mansion, in Cumberland, in Dragon 4:45

 


End file.
